


The Day Following

by authoroutput



Series: They're Not Immortal (But Their Memories Are) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoroutput/pseuds/authoroutput
Summary: My good friend Jac actually wrote these pieces (after the cut, it was a separate piece). We're probably gonna write more for this series together. Go check him out at StrawberryShortass.
Series: They're Not Immortal (But Their Memories Are) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640956
Comments: 1





	The Day Following

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrawberryShortass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryShortass/gifts).



> My good friend Jac actually wrote these pieces (after the cut, it was a separate piece). We're probably gonna write more for this series together. Go check him out at StrawberryShortass.

Serrick's claw shook as sint pressed the door to the makeshift nursery. Making sints way to the cradle, sint hesitated. What was sint supposed to do? Explain to the infant that his mother would never return to him, would never be part of his life? No. No, human infants were not highly developmental enough to understand that, as Sam had patiently- 

Sints musings came to a screeching halt. 

Sam. 

Sint felt as though all sints breath had been knocked out of sinter. Sints head swam, and sints stomach churned. All sints eyes burned as it finally hit sinter, crushing sinter under the weight. 

She was gone. And she was never coming back.

She would never again give sinter a knowing smile when sint mixed up sints words when giving a comand. Never again laugh so hard she snorted when sint was confused by a strange human custom. And she would never have the chance to see Ali grow. 

And worst of all, it was all sints fault. If sint had only checked on her, then maybe she could have gotten the help she needed. If sint had just done sints job, than sints best friend wouldn't be dead, and Ali wouldn't be without a mother. 

Sint cursed in his native tongue, and screamed sints frustration. Sints whole body shook.

But then there was another scream.

Sint rushed over to the cradle, and carefully picked up the crying child, holding the baby close to sints chest. The infant cried out, for a mother. A mother who would never answer. 

Serrick took a deep breath, and, mimicking what sint had seen Sam do a million times, sint rocked Ali, patting his tiny back ever so lightly. 

"I know little one. I miss her as well"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The automatic lights came on, meaning it was morning. Seven o'clock to be exact. All of Serrick's eyes screamed in protest of the bright lights, as sint opened sints eyes.

A small yawn alerted sinter to the fact that Ali was in fact, still being held against sints chest. Sint peered down at Ali, squirming around, arms flailing and hair sticking to his face. He yawned again, and opened his eyes. 

Sints heart stopped. How had sint never noticed? It was a sticking feature, especially on an infant, but sint had completely overlooked it. Serrick felt the rush of emotions sint had experienced last night wash over sint. Sint shook, and tried to stop this in vain, by laying down on the floor, Ali perched on sints chest. 

Ali peered down at sinter, evidently confused. 

Ali peered down with light green eyes, little flakes of gold mixed in near the edges. 

The same eyes his mother had. 

Serrick took a shaky breath, willing sinter to calm the hell down. But it didn't stop sints eyes from burning again, and an overwhelming feeling of guilt cover sint like a blanket. Suffocating sint into a silent suffering.


End file.
